Follow the Line
by purehalo
Summary: Whoever said a 'simple' hunt would be easy? The boys find themselves in a jam when hunting a Gremlin. Trapped and injured never sits well with the Winchesters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Until the cheque clears they're still the CW's

Hey guys! So this little idea has been bugging me for ages. Am sure you've all played this at some point, someone says a line of a song and you say the next lines. There's 21 songs in this fic , the boys are gonna give you the lyrics but i want you to give the artist and song name! (answers will be given at the end)

And just to make it more fun the boys are back with Grace and Nicki and Dean is a little hurt!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The definition of simple didn't really exist in the World of Winchester. Not through lack of trying, but more so because anything involving the word 'simple' seemed to head in the opposite direction the second the brothers were involved. See, there was this spirit right, and it was causing chaos. In a factory the next town on from a small diner where a heavily pregnant girl with long blonde hair worked. She'd been there for four years now, was a part of the furniture so to speak. When Al, the owner of the diner had decided to retire, the girl along with her husband Jason, decided to take over the place. He'd happily signed over the property. His heart happy in the knowledge that his favourite waitress was going to be carrying on the business he'd fought to build up.

So one afternoon in walked a heavy set guy with worry etched into his brow and a tired look in his eyes. The girl, being the curious sort, poured him a coffee, leant a hip against the counter and asked him what was up.

"My job," he started. "Work in the factory over in Billsbury, but things keep happening, people keep getting hurt. Last week they decided to close the place while they investigated an accident on the second floor. My buddy Pete lost his arm. They said the closure is temporary but ma'am I think it's for good. I'm here visiting family, hoping to find work. I just don't know that I can go back to the factory if they re-open it. See, I saw something. We've all seen it. But management won't listen."

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Ma'am, it can't be right , can't be true. But damn I saw it with my own two eyes. Ya know? It was this little 'thing'. God I can barely believe I'm gonna say this, but it looked like a gremlin. And I swear it broke through a wall, we ran into the other room and saw it messing with the machines. It was messing with the machines and it was laughing and then it disappeared! Can you believe that?"

"Sure sounds weird Sir."

"I seen it a few times. But just outta the corner of my eye. No one believes us but I can't go back there."

The girl poured the man more coffee.

"You know of any jobs in this town?"

"Sorry sir, but we're only just managing to pull ourselves out of the hole, I'll ask around for you but all our factories are closed now."

"That's too bad. I really liked working in that place. I was good at my job ya know. It might have been simple work to some, but it was what I knew and what I loved. But that, that thing….I just can't go back there."

The girl leant forward, careful of her swollen belly, she beckoned the man forward and whispered in his ear.

"What if I told you I believe you , and I know some guys that could help with that problem?"

"I'd say I'd be forever in your debt ma'am. I'm Hank." Said the man as he extended his hand.

"Nicki." Said the girl, shaking his hand in return.

XXXXXXXXXX

With simple, comes the phrase 'piece of cake'. When said by the older Winchester the younger usually had to fight the overwhelming urge to run for cover and hide. With that one phrase the hands of fate spun and reached down, happily messing with everything the younger man hoped and prayed would never happen.

Take for example their current situation. A future funny story to tell the grandkids, one that would no doubt get them incredulous looks and disbelieving comments.

Go on in, locate the Gremlin in the basement, kill it with a little fire, home in time for dinner.

Simple.

When was it ever?

Sam kicked the door again, feeling the skin on his foot through his boot begin to bruise. It was all he could do. Kick the door. It seemed appropriate though, the door was heavy, thick and unresponsive. Just like his older brother.

He kicked it again and resisted the urge to scream, he turned to survey Dean, slumped in the corner and out for the count and thought 'what the hell'. Letting forth a scream to awaken the dead, Sam gave the door one last kick and then spent the next minute hopping up and down and wishing for the pain in his foot to stop.

Dean's first thought as he began his slow, steady climb toward consciousness was that he really needed to have a word with Spielberg and Columbus. Firstly, gremlins didn't start out as cute little cuddly creatures that broke everyone's hearts when they pretended to be Steve McQueen racing around a track. Secondly, they could eat any damn time they wanted. Thirdly, they were big. The size of a small child and had strength enough to cause mayhem wherever they felt like it. In all their time hunting the Winchester's had only ever come across one of the things and John had waxed on about how easy they were to kill and what a piece of cake it would be. Four hours later he'd come back from the hunt with his clothes in tatters and with one hell of a scar on the right side of his cheek. Yep, that much Spielberg and Columbus had got right, they had claws.

Since then no one had really heard anymore tales of them. Bobby had claimed they'd died out. Having a slight allergy to rain. Oh no, it didn't make them multiply, oh no. It made them sick and weak. See, water to Gremlins was like pesticide to flies.

But this one? Well it was a little smarter than the usual gremlin. It had lived it's life in the basement of the factory, quietly enjoying it's life and eating the garbage that was dumped every day by the back door of the large, grey building. The gremlin had lived like the Grinch, in heaven with the leftovers and discarded meals. It's only access from the basement was the door that led to where the garbage was dumped. And thanks to the inclement weather he most certainly was not going to be venturing far from there. No thank you.

Well, not until someone had been looking for more storage space for the metal delivery from the big contract the factory had just won. They'd just gone right ahead and opened the big, heavy steal door. The door that had been kept closed for at least two decades after one factory worker had discovered the gremlin that was causing all the accidents and locked him in. Not trusting his colleagues to believe him, he'd simply decided the problem was solved and had gone about his business.

Simple.

Dean listened to Sam kicking the door and decided he should really try to wake up and help him with whatever the hell it was he was doing. But his eyes were glued tightly shut and his head seemed too heavy to move.

That was until he heard the blood curdling yell that jack-knifed him into a semi sitting position, only to have his body betray him and send him straight back down to the cold dusty floor.

"Dean?"

Sam rushed to his fallen siblings side, a hand to his chest. Dean's eyes were squeezed shut as he attempted to breathe through the pain.

"Dean?" Quieter this time, less sure the older man was even conscious.

"Mmm?"

"You ok man?"

"Mmm."

"You scared me, you've been out for over an hour. I couldn't wake you up and I can't get us.."

Dean held a finger to his lips, still with his eyes closed, he shushed his brother.

"Oh, sorry man, guess you got one killer headache."

"Sam please shut up." Said on an exhale of breath.

"Sorry."

Sam sat back on his haunches and waited for Dean to ride out the wave of misery he was currently riding. He looked around the room , for the hundreth time since he'd dragged his brother in here and away from the fire that had threatened to eat them alive. The room was small but high, with pipes running overhead and down the walls. The only door was currently wedged shut by the debris that had fallen from the fire they'd set in the other room. Boxes were piled along the sides, each held machinery parts, all wrapped in plastic and bubble wrap. There was a vent on the wall behind where Dean currently lay slumped, but Sam couldn't reach it and even if he could he didn't think he could drag Dean up to it.

A gentle groan brought his attention back to his stubborn, pig headed brother. The brother who decided that torching the sucker would be simple to do but who'd forgotten the simple fact that the creature was standing in the only doorway that led out and up to the exit on the first floor.

Dean knew he needed to open his eyes. Needed to make sure Sam was ok. With that thought in mind he cracked open one eyelid. Testing it's reaction to the dim light of the room, the small bulb overhead offering a surprising amount of light considering it's size.

"You alright?" Dean fixed Sam with a poor excuse for a stare but managed to convey his concern for his little brother nonetheless.

"Yeah man I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good."

"Really?"

"No, but there's not much you can do about it." Dean reached up and gingerly felt the back of his head. His hand came away sticky. He stared dumfounded at the redness of his fingers. "Huh?"

"You hit your head."

The look Dean gave his brother screamed 'No shit'.

"I don't remember that."

"Well I do, I didn't know you could do superman impressions."

"I flew?"

"Yep, right into the wall."

"That sucker was strong. It is a 'was' isn't it?"

"Yeah, torched it. But it ran into the boxes that were by the door and the whole place lit up so I had to drag your ass in here."

"Way to go Sammy." Dean said as he gingerly began the process of sitting up. He frowned but allowed Sam to help pull him into a sitting position. Leaning against the wall Dean surveyed their new home.

"No other way out?"

"Not that I can find, or reach." Sam gestured to the vent high above Dean's head. As soon as Dean looked up his vision swam and Sam had to grab his shoulder to keep him from slumping back down to the floor.

"Easy, easy man. Dean, look at me." Sam squatted at eye level with his brother and waited patiently for him to re-open his eyes.

If 'equal and reactive' meant one pupil was bigger than the other, then Dean was fine and dandy.

"You have concussion."

"Would explain why there's two of you." Dean said with a smirk. He felt his eyes begin to droop, and figured since Sam was uninjured and fine for the moment that now was as good as any time for a little nap. The slaps to his cheek said otherwise.

"No no no man, you need to stay awake."

"I'm awake."

"Yeah right." Sam appraised his brother with worried eyes. He needed to keep him awake, needed to get them out of there and back to Grace's. Needed to get him in the care of Doc Jones. He slapped Dean's cheek again as his brother started to drift off.

"Ok man, we're gonna play that game."

"What game?" Mumbled Dean.

"The one you and Nicki were playing yesterday."

"No dude , you need two people who know about music for that." Dean smiled sarcastically at his brother.

"I know music."

"You know commercial, doesn't count."

"Wanna bet? I grew up listening to your music Dean. I had no choice. Come on play with me."

Dean struggled to find a more comfortable position without moving his head.

"Please never say that line to me again."

Sam smirked and began to check every inch of the room again.

"Ready?" Dean nodded as Sam began to speak, "_Dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light. The apples turn to brown and black, the tyrants face is red. Oh the war is common cry, pick up your swords and fly_."

Dean began to nod in pride but thought better of it as his vision shifted and the room spun.

"Not bad Sam. _The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know_."

"And the rest."

Dean sighed but continued. "_Oh well the night is long, the beads of time pass slow, tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow_."

Even despite the effort causing his head to feel like it had swollen to twice it's size and was about to bust open, Dean had to laugh at his brother's smile.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are to stories what strings are for guitars!


	2. Chapter 2

The first few chapters start with flashbacks and then catch up with the boys, please let me know if that gets confusing so i can make it clearer!

Once again thank you so much for your reviews and for reading xxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace loved to have her boys back home, where as far as she was concerned, they belonged. While Jason was away Nicki had been staying with her. Having all three young people in the house was a blessing that Grace was determined to savour.

She knew they'd been busy on the road. Hunting all manor of things that she really didn't want to know. She worried about them when they weren't here. No one ever wants their loved ones out of sight but with the brothers it was more than that. She'd seen them beaten, bloody, sick and weak. It made her heart break to think that fate and god would put these two through so much hell. Yet when they were here, with her, she would make damn sure that the balance was tipped in their favour. And for Grace that meant mothering them until they couldn't stand it anymore.

It also meant having to put up with the heavy sarcasm that Dean and Nicki brought out of each other. They were so alike, with tastes and personality. Grace had to admit they were hard to keep up with.

She poured more coffee, the brothers had just arrived and already were settled into the living room with Nicki. She smiled as she felt Sam enter the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help Grace?"

"No honey, you just letting me take care of you is more than enough."

"You're too kind to us. You know that right?"

"It's nothing more than you deserve Sam." Grace ran a hand across his cheek. Savouring the closeness before an eruption of laughter came from the other room. "What on earth are those two up to?"

"Dean is going through Nicki's record collection."

"You know baby, she brought them here so that while she stayed she could go through them and then throw most of them out. Jason wants to turn that attic of theirs into another room. I'm beginning to think though that she brought them here in order to keep them. She's a sly one you know."

"Can't think where she gets that from." Sam smiled as Grace shook her head before she realised what it was he was implying.

"I swear you're getting cheekier than your brother."

"That's just not possible Grace."

"Very true honey!"

Sam helped carry the mugs of coffee into the other room. Already they'd put their bags in their room, number 4 was always kept clear of guests. It was the brother's room despite them saying they could sleep anywhere. Grace was determined that they make it theirs. She'd taken the room number from the door and put up a 'Private' sign. On one of their previous visits she'd even made them paint it in the colours they wanted. Dean grumbling the whole way through saying 'if I'd wanted to be an interior decorator I would have changed gender and called myself Sammy.' For that comment Sam had slicked some light brown paint down his brother's face.

They walked into the living room to find Nicki perched on the edge of the couch, Dean at her feet, going through a box of old dusty records and arguing about something neither Grace nor Sam could fathom.

"Come on man I can't believe you don't know!"

"Listen lady, pregnant or not, if you don't tell me I'm gonna beat you senseless."

"Yeah , well, pregnant or not I can kick your butt any day, remember who had to help carry you."

Dean twisted around to look up at Nicki and feigned hurt.

"You have to let that go, it was years ago and if I remember rightly I saved your butt."

"And if _**I **_remember rightly, I freed you from the ropes in the first place."

The two seemed to stare each other down, neither giving in or blinking until Dean made them all jump by clapping his hands and shouting "_44 calibre rock and roll, fever deep inside her hits me straight between the eyes._" He sat back proudly. A smug look overtaking his features as he looked at each person before giving a contented sigh.

"Don't mess with the best baby."

"Yeah, well it took you long enough."

Grace set two mugs of coffee down between herself and Dean, Sam doing the same between himself and Nicki.

"I'm not even gonna ask. So Nicki, what was this 'thing up our alley' you called about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dean!" Sam slapped his brother's cheek again, finally letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as slits of green peered back at him.

"I said you have to stay awake. You understand."

Dean mumbled something in response, causing Sam to have to lean forward in order to hear.

"What's that man?"

"Dude don't shout. Head hurts."

"Yeah, well, don't fall asleep and I won't shout."

Satisfied Dean was back with him, Sam walked back to the door and began feeling around the edges with his finger tips.

"Man why don't you just call for help?" Whispered Dean.

"I tried man, no reception in here."

"Oh."

"Come on man, what's the next line?"

"What?" Dean squinted over at his brother. His head was killing him, every beat of his heart seemingly causing his brain to do a 360 inside his skull. His vision kept shifting with every blink of his eyes and his body felt clammy. He was vaguely aware of his stomach rolling every minute or so. Great. Just friggin great. Man he hated concussions.

"What's the next line?" Repeated Sam, looking over with worry. He'd asked the question twice now and so far Dean had seemed oblivious.

"Next line?"

Sam felt the worry settle over him like a blanket, he left his search at the door and squatted down in front of Dean.

"You ok Dean?"

Dean looked at him blankly. It took a few minutes before realisation hit him like a hard wind.

"Gremlin?"

Sam nodded.

"Fire. Crappy room, barricaded door."

Sam nodded and rubbed Dean's arm before standing to continue his search of the door and it's frame. He pushed his worry to the back of his mind. His brother had remembered. That was a good sign right? Yeah it had taken a minute or two but hell who was wide awake when they first woke up anyway.

"What was the line?" Asked Dean.

"_We__'__ve got to hold on to what we got, it doesn__'__t make a difference if we make it or not_."

"Dude are you kidding me?"

"Say the next line Dean." Sam would swear in court he'd attempted to keep the frustration from his voice.

"_We got each other and that__'__s a lot for love. We__'__ll give it a shot_."

"That wasn't so hard was it."

"Man I worry about you. We're stuck in here and you're keeping me awake with that song."

"That's an awesome song Dean. And kinda appropriate considering." Sam gestured around the room with his hand.

"Whatever man, now it's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"Yeah , to say a line. Ready?" Sam nodded.

"_Never gonna have to drag me down. Never gonna have to put me up .Never gonna have to worry about my love_." Started Dean.

"_Cause I__'__m the one to see you through , 3 o clock in the morning I__'__ll be there for you. _

_I__'__m the one to sing for you , just another number that I wrote for you_." Sam stood to his full height and faced Dean.

"How do I know that? Who is it?"

"Damned if I know." Said Dean scratching the unbloodied part of his head. "Been stuck in my head for days, I was hoping you'd know it."

"No idea. Ok, my turn." Sam moved to the bottom of the door to check if he could see underneath it. "_You think this life would make me bolder, but I__'__m running scared is all. I hang on everything about you_."

"Are you serious?"

"I know you know the next part man so you might as well admit it."

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He mumbled a response and hoped Sam wouldn't ask him to repeat it.

No such luck.

"Louder man, I wanna hear you sing it proud."

"_You__'__d think I__'__d settle down cos I__'__m older, but I roll with the change is all_. Happy now?"

"Almost." Smirked Sam.

"I ain't saying anymore of it Sam, so move on."

Sam frowned as he watched his brother massage his temples. He took in the pale complexion and the sheen of sweat. They needed to get out of there and get Dean checked by the Doc and in bed where Grace could fuss and he could get better. Sam hated seeing his brother this way.

He gave up on the door and moved to sit by his brother.

"I can't smell any smoke outside so I think the fire's out."

"Hope that critter is crispier than hell."

"Any ideas how to get out of here?"

"Dude, you're supposedly the smart one. Thinking is literally making my brain hurt."

Sam gave Dean a concerned look, but quickly averted his gaze when Dean looked up at him.

Ok, so little brother was scared. That was never a good thing. So was he scared because they were trapped in this crappy room, or because Dean was pretty sure he looked as bad as he felt? Either way he hated when Sam felt anything less than fine. They had to get out of there, and he had to stay awake. Movement. That's what he needed. Good ol' fashioned movement to get his blood flowing and his brain working. Now, just the little problem of standing.

Sam was vaguely aware that Dean was shifting next to him but never in his wildest dreams did he think his brother would try and stand. Naïve really, considering who he was dealing with.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Helping you find a way out." Said Dean as he braced a hand on the wall behind him and began the arduous task of standing without the added hindrance of falling. He made it halfway up when his vision all but went causing him to gasp out loud and causing Sam to jump from his place on the floor and grab Dean's arm to keep him from crashing back down.

"Maybe you should stay where you were?"

"Gimme a minute."

Slowly Dean raised his head, ever so slowly, allowing his vision and his balance to keep up. Before long he was standing and pushing away from the wall and Sam.

Edging slowly around the room, left hand to the wall at all times. Dean surveyed their predicament. The boxes lining the walls were all opened. Little brother had obviously got bored while big brother took his afternoon nap. As he past each one Dean popped a hand full of bubble wrap. The sound slowly driving Sam insane.

Shuffle. Stop. Pop, pop.

Shuffle. Stop. Pop,pop.

"DEAN!"

"Ah!" Dean grabbed his head. "Sam, man don't do that."

"Sorry, but please, will ya just come and sit back down."

"I'm walking the perimeter here dude."

"Walking?"

"Yeah, ok, well, shuffling the perimeter."

Sam settled further back into the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him. There was no way he could stop his stubborn pig headed brother so he let him carry on with his idiotic shuffle of the room.

Dean glanced over and saw Sam had conceded and was allowing him his stroll. His brother was starting to look defeated. Never a good thing with Sammy boy.

"So? What's the next one?"

"Huh?"

"Next song Sam? What's the next one?"

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Ok. _Everybody always wants the easy way out. Thirty golden pieces for the judas kiss. What__'__s a nice boy doin__'__ in a place like this_?"

Sam smirked. Dean's optimism was sometimes contagious. He couldn't help but allow his smirk to become a full blown smile.

"_Never surrender, keep your dreams alive. Never surrender, hold your head up high_."

"That's my boy."

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews chase the rain away


	3. Chapter 3

I wish i could do more than just thank you for reading and reviewing! So in thanks, here's the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're really pregnant?"

Nicki stopped rubbing her large belly long enough to give Dean a round of applause.

"So perceptive there man, and there I was thinking Sam was the smart one."

"Yeah well, it was either pregnant or Grace was cooking you way too much food."

"Hey!" Protested Grace as she set down a tray with four bowls of chocolate ice-cream.

"So Nicki, when does Jason get back?" Asked Sam as he sat opposite Grace and began devouring his ice-cream.

"Tuesday, he has one more auction to attend with Doug."

"How many cars are they buying?" Asked Dean around a mouthful of food.

"Four, they want to restore them and then re-sell them. To be honest I don't know why those two haven't done this before. They're both genius's when it comes to cars."

"They've kept mine running long past it's sell by date." Said Grace.

"Grace, yours only runs downhill, I don't think it counts." Smirked Dean.

"Have some respect young man, my car can easily find itself being backed into your beloved baby."

Sam sniggered as Dean shot Grace a look of absolute shock.

"You wouldn't!"

Grace smiled at Dean and turned her attention to Sam. "So baby, what did your research turn up?"

"Well, believe it or not we are actually dealing with a Gremlin."

"Mogwai." Said Nicki in a high pitched voice.

Dean snorted. Sam continued.

"They're old, but have pretty much all but died out. They can be killed with fire and water."

"_Must have made you their daughter_." Began Nicki.

"_Got what it takes to make a poor man__'__s heart break_." Finished Dean. Both burst out laughing, oblivious to the puzzled looks from Sam and Grace.

"Care to explain?" Asked Grace.

"Aunt Grace, come on, it's a classic."

"Classic what honey?"

"Song! Oh for god's sake."

"Watch your mouth." Chided Grace.

"It's a Free song."

"Free song?"

"What Nicki's trying to tell you with her baby addled brain is that it's a song by a band called Free." Explained Dean. "We've been playing that game all day. You know, someone says a line and you follow it. You never play that game?"

Grace looked at him blankly.

"Sam?"

Sam mirrored Grace's expression.

"Oh for god's sake." Dean shook his head in frustration.

"Watch your mouth." Chided Grace.

"So anyway, back to the problem at hand." Sam sighed and waited for Dean to give him an ounce of attention. The older man made a show of turning in his seat and sighing heavily, waving his hand for Sam to continue.

"We can kill it with fire. According to the information I've found gremlins usually hide out in basements where it's dry and dark and they're left alone. They only venture elsewhere to get food and to cause mayhem."

"So, tomorrow we go find it, we kill it, we get home in time for dinner." Dean turned his attention back to Grace. "A large steak type dinner."

Grace laughed at his hopeful look and kissed the top of his head as she stood to clear the dishes.

"On one condition young man."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That you do not, under any circumstance, come home injured."

XXXXXXXXXX

"_You paint your smile on your lips,. Blood red nails on your fingertips_."

"Man what is it with you and that band?" Asked Dean as he made his way back to the door. His search of the room had turned up zip, zero, nada, nothing and a big fat zilch.

"Just say the next line." Laughed Sam as he watched his brother stare at the door as he tried to use his limited mental capacity to find a miracle.

"_A school boy__'__s dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_."

"See, that didn't hurt did it?"

"That's what you think. My pride is in tatters over here man."

Sam smirked as he looked around the room for inspiration he may have missed. They'd been trapped in the room for almost two hours now. An hour of that his brother had been unconscious for. Grace and Nicki were expecting them back home by dinner time. Sam was pretty sure they were gonna miss that.

Dean turned to face him and allowed his body to rest against the unmoveable door. His head fell back and he closed his eyes as his body tried to persuade him to sit down and take it easy. They were stuck. He wasn't about to accept that though. There had to be a way out and god damn it he was gonna find it. Dean opened his eyes slowly, ever aware of the shift in his vision. When he'd first walked to the door he'd had to remind himself that there was only one, the other was simply a product of the slight knock he'd received to his head. Still, would have been handy for the bright sparks who built this place to have put in a window or a second door. He was gonna write a strongly worded letter to them detailing that fact. Sam was sat at the opposite wall. His knee's drawn up to his body, his arms hanging limply in front of him. Dean raised his eyes in frustration to their situation. His eyes caught the vent high above Sam.

"Dude, how about you crawling out and seeing if you can open the door from the other side?" Dean took a few steps forward in his excitement. Forgetting the fact that for him, the floor was like walking on foam in a pond. His legs began to buckle as his steps weaved to the right. Sam was up in a flash, catching his sibling as he started his downward fall. Slowly controlling Dean's descent, Sam brought them both to their knees. His arms around Dean's back. His brother's head against his shoulder as he slumped forward. Behind him, on the door at head height, a red smear. Gently Sam's fingers probed Dean's head. His wound was still bleeding. Great. Just friggin great. On top of concussion he'd lost a lot of blood too.

"Dammit Dean, why couldn't you have said your head was still bleeding? Hey? Just a simple 'Hey Sam, my head hurts and it's still leaking'. Is that too damn difficult?"

"Dude I don't sound like that." Came the muffled reply from Sam's shoulder. Neither brother moved. Dean too weak still , and Sam enjoying the moment too much.

"You scared me man."

"Sorry."

"You're bleeding."

"Bleeding handsome? Yes, I know."

Sam couldn't help but give a small laugh. He held Dean tighter, ignoring the protesting moans.

"We gotta get out of here."

"Let go."

"Not just yet man, you still feel like your gonna keel over."

"Let go."

"No Dean, you'll just…"

"Gonna hurl."

"Oh!" Sam moved Dean just in time. The older hunter holding back his stomach's contents just long enough to not throw up down Sam's back. He felt the arms holding him tightly as he leaned to the side and expelled every morsel of food Grace had ever fed him. He wretched after his stomach was long since empty. He wretched until he was sure he was gonna break ribs. And then it all suddenly stopped. Closing his eyes against the nausea Dean was barely aware as Sam shifted, allowing him to fall the rest of the way down, into his younger brother's lap. Sam sat with his legs in front of him, Dean's head and shoulders in his arms as he wiped the sweat from Dean's brow.

Dean swallowed once, twice. Trying to stem the feeling that he still had more to throw up. He hated being sick. Hated the feeling of being so out of control. And why was it you were always hurling until you thought you were about to die, and then it stopped. Giving you that cruel sense of safety. He tried to bat Sam's hand away from his brow and smirked when he heard the 'Ow' and realised he'd smacked him on the nose.

"S'ry."

"Don't worry about it. You ok?" Sam frowned down with worry at the pale man in his lap.

"Yeah. Just, don't move for a bit?"

"Not going anywhere man. I can't believe today. I mean, this morning we're in Grace's kitchen, a simple hunt in front of us, and now we're stuck here, in this crappy room. With you bleeding and passing out all over the place."

Dean sighed inwardly, why was it that his brother hadn't been born a mute?

"It'll be ok man."

"How? How is it gonna be ok Dean? You see an exit, cos I sure as hell don't."

"Dude. Volume."

"Sorry." Sam brought his voice down a couple of notches. "But Dean, man we're screwed."

"We've been in worse situations."

Sam couldn't argue, so instead he pouted.

"Yeah it's fine. _We__'__ll walk down the line. Leave our rain, a cold trade for warm sunshine._"

"Dean, please man."

"Say it Sammy."

"_You my friend, I will defend. And if we change, well I love you anyway_."

"Didn't hurt did it?"

"Shut up." Laughed Sam gently. "That's a little sappy for you isn't it?"

"Not sappy. You're…sappy."

"Good comeback genius."

"Shut up sasquatch."

Sam shifted his legs slightly, worry seeping into his every fibre as Dean bit his lip against the movement.

"You gonna open your eyes man?"

Dean shook his head ever so slightly.

"Why not?"

"Bright light." He said in a high pitched voice. Sam couldn't help but laugh, Dean quickly joining in despite the pain it caused.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Since Nicki called and said the word 'Gremlin'."

"So lame Dean."

"Whatever. Sam seriously, you gotta try that vent. See if it leads anywhere. It looks big enough for you to fit through."

"I don't know if I can reach it."

"I can lift you up to it."

At the look Sam gave him Dean flicked his eyebrows upward.

"Yeah ok, what about those boxes, you could stand on them."

"You think they'll hold?"

"It's worth trying , _otherwise it__'__s an all night thing, nobody is gonna make it end_."

"You have a problem, you're obsessed with this game."

"What else is there to do? Say the next line, get me up and over to the door, stack the boxes, go open the door, drive me home and let Grace mother me."

"In that order?" Smirked Sam.

"In that order."

"Ok then. _And if it doesn__'__t begin, don__'__t worry that I__'__ll take offence. And if it__'__s an all night thing and we fall like a tear falling to the ground. I__'__ll never come around, and you__'__ll never hear a word from me, if it__'__s an all night thing_."

Sam looked down to find Dean staring at him incredulously.

"What?"

"Dude, you're 'sposed to say it, not sing the friggin thing."

"I couldn't help it." Shrugged Sam. "I love that song."

"Always knew you were a rocker at heart." Said Dean proudly.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how am i doing so far? Are ya stumped on the songs? Or just enjoying the trapped Winchesters?


	4. Chapter 4

What can i say? I love the readers and i really love the reviewers! xxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam came into the kitchen to find Grace preparing a huge breakfast fit for kings. He took a deep, savouring breath and followed the sound of singing into the living room. Nicki was attempting to carry a box of records over from the table to the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me help."

"I got it Sam, it's ok."

"Please." Sam didn't wait for Nicki's stubborn, independent steak to kick in. He grabbed the box and almost dropped it as he realised it really was heavy.

"You ok there sport? Or you need a hand."

"Shut up and tell me where you want this thing."

"Couch please. It's the last box to go through and then I'm done."

"You sorted through them all."

"Yep." Said Nicki proudly.

"Throwing any out?"

"Nope."

Sam laughed as Nicki began to pull out the old records to survey the covers. She always amazed him, her resilience, the fact she took everything in her stride. So much like Dean in that way. Well, except Sam wasn't so sure Dean would handle being pregnant as well as Nicki.

"So, you're gonna have a baby."

Nicki paused and stared at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"You get your brains from your brother don't you?"

"I'd like to think not." Defended Sam. "So are you nervous?"

"About the baby? No. The second I knew I was pregnant it all just seemed….right. You know?"

Sam stared at her blankly.

"Ok I guess you don't." Laughed Nicki. "Jason is nervous though."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, so far he's called Doc Jones for every single hiccup and sneeze I've had."

"I can't blame the poor guy."

"I guess you're right. I'm so lucky to have him but man is he driving me nuts!"

"I take it you were the one who persuaded him to go to the auction with Doug?"

"You bet your ass I did."

Sam watched Nicki go through more records, amazed at the amount she had in each box.

"You bring all these with you when you moved here?"

"Yep, had them all in the trunk of my car when those vamps ran me off the road."

"None were damaged?"

"Only the Megadeath ones, but I managed to deal and move on relatively easily."

"Coffee anyone?" Asked Grace as she came into the room. The enthusiastic nods she received in answer caused her to give a small chuckle. All of them , the brothers included, had one hell of a caffeine addiction. "Sam is Dean up?"

"He was in the shower when I left. I don't think you'll see him for at least another hour."

"I figured that boy would love the power shower."

"It's the best thing ever invented Grace." Said Dean as he gave her a hug from behind and made his way into the room.

"So I give good gifts?"

"Oh god yes." Dean smiled with a look of absolute bliss on his face.

"Glad you enjoyed it baby. Right, coffee all around and then you boys are going to eat a full breakfast before you go off of this.." Grace waved with her hand. She never liked to say the word hunt so had exchanged the word for a gesture instead.

"We can eat when we get back Grace." Started Sam before Dean elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dude?"

"Ow Dean! What the hell was that for?"

"Dense much? We should eat before the .." Dean waved his hand in the air.

"Yes honey, should eat first. I bet that shower has built up quite the appetite." Smirked Grace.

"Damn right it did."

"Language." Shouted Grace as she left the room to finish the breakfast.

Dean delved into the box of records, deftly avoiding Nicki's slaps at his hand.

"Nicki babe, you have some great choices here."

"You want me to put them on tape for ya?"

"Hell yeah." Said Dean, ignoring Sam's smirk at the word 'tape'. Dean pulled out a record that was missing it's sleeve, turning it over in his hands he pursed his lips and seemed to drift off in memories. Sam watched him curiously.

Dean held the record tight, remembering a week at Bobby's. John had dropped them off to go finish a hunt. It was only supposed to be a couple of days but it had turned into a full week. Dean had kept 5 year Sammy occupied by singing along with Bobby's records and pretending to be a rock star. When Sam had kept asking why Dad was away, why they had to move all the time, why they didn't a home, Dean had stood unmoving. Not really knowing what to say. Bobby has watched from the doorway, had seen Sam laughing and giggling at his older brother. But now Dean seemed lost. He had all those questions of his own yet no one to answer him. How was he supposed to answer Sam?

Bobby had pulled a dusty record from the shelf and replaced the one Dean had been playing. He chose one song in particular and took the spoon that Dean had been using as a microphone.

Dean sat next to Sam on the couch and pulled his brother close. Both curious as to what Bobby was about to do. As the music kicked in and Bobby began to sing along, the brothers listened. Sam listened to his Uncle Bobby singing in a silly voice and giggled uncontrollably until he rolled off the couch. Dean however, he listened to the words. Felt them hit a place deep, deep inside. A place full of love for his family and questions unanswered. In those few moments, as Bobby made them smile and forget the troubles plaguing their minds Dean realised the point to it all. He was there for his family. Those questions he had within his heart didn't matter. All that mattered was Sammy. Dad.

"You ok man?" Sam sat looking curiously at Dean. Nicki took the record from his hands and pulled the black vinyl from the sleeve, placing it on Grace's delicate turntable and pressing the start button. She carefully lifted the needle. Placing it down on the song she knew would be the one that had affected Dean. As the music began Sam smiled. He remembered that afternoon too. But what he didn't remember where the words. As all three sat listening Grace watched from the doorway. Her heart swelled at the sight of three adults, sitting in silence, all lost in their own reverie while the words soothed away the why's and what for's.

When the song finished Nicki turned to Dean, her eyes slightly misty although she'd later blame that on hormones.

"_It__'__s not what you got it__'__s what you give_."

"_It ain__'__t the life you chose, it__'__s the life you live_."

XXXXXXXXXX

The move to the door took longer than either brother had expected. The second Sam had moved Dean's body from his lap the older brother's face had blanched and he had to roll to his side as his body went into a heaving spasm. It took at least ten minutes for it to abate and Sam to drag him slowly to the door. Allowing Dean to shimmy up so that he was at least sitting, his face covered in sweat. He was panting as he tried to catch his breath. Every inhale causing his brain to knock against his skull. The ache from his head spread out and down his spine. He just wanted to be in a nice warm bed. Was that really too much to ask? But no, here he was stuck in a room with a lanky little brother and fried Gremlin stink fighting for dominance over the aroma of vomit.

Great. Just friggin great.

"You with me man?"

Dean opened his eyes and was shocked to find Sam crouched right in front of him. A hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek.

"Huh?"

"You blacked out on me."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah ok Dean. I'm too tired to argue. But you blacked out man."

"Thought you said you were too tired to argue?" Smirked the older man.

"This isn't funny Dean. Grace is gonna tan your hide for getting hurt again."

"Like I did it on purpose!" Protested Dean.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave. I don't think you can stay awake on your own."

"I'll be fine Sam. And anyway, we have no choice. Either you shimmy on up there and go clear the door or we make this place homely."

Sam frowned at his brother. He was right. They were stuck. He stood and pulled one of the boxes over to the far wall beneath the vent. Lifting another box onto and ignoring the pop of the bubble wrap and the snigger from Dean.

Dean focused his gaze on Sam. Kept his eyes trained to his brother's form as he pulled another box over to steady the first two. He stared as hard as he could as his vision wavered and an overwhelming tiredness over took his body from his toes to his head.

Sam glanced round, the silence from Dean was never a natural or good thing.

"Hey!" He shouted, startling Dean back to awareness. "I'm not going if you can't stay awake. Why don't you sing a song."

"What?" Dean scrunched up his face at the thought of having to sing to his brother.

"Come on man, sing me a song, any song. You pick."

"You want me to sing, to you, while you go crawl through the vent?"

"Yes." Sam stood with his hands on his hips and gave his best lost puppy dog look.

"Don't do that man." Dean frowned but didn't look away.

Sam pouted.

"Fine! Dammit, fine, you go crawling and I'll serenade."

Sam smirked but didn't comment, he turned to survey his makeshift steps. Slowly he stood on the first box, testing how sturdy it really was. He was surprised when he barely felt any give. The boxes had been heavy and the contents looked to be machine parts so he was hoping they would support his weight. He stepped up to the second box and almost fell as he turned at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Son of a …" Dean stood with his head in his hands, slightly bent over at the waist.

"Dean! Man what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like Sam?"

"Like you're being an idiot and trying to stand. Will you please sit."

"What am I ? A friggin dog? Wait." Dean held up his hand. "Don't answer that. Listen man, I know I need to stay awake, and sitting down ain't helping. So if we're gonna do this then I need to be walking."

"You mean shuffling."

"Not helping."

"Wasn't trying to."

"You gonna carry on climbing there monkey boy?"

"You gonna start singing you little rock star you?"

Dean gave a quiet laugh as he attempted to glare at his brother. Satisfied the wall was gonna hold Dean up, Sam turned and carried on with the mission at hand. He smiled as Dean started singing softly.

"_Now that I__'__ve lost everything to you. You say you wanna start something new. It__'__s breaking my heart you're leaving, baby I__'__m grieving_."

Sam stepped carefully onto the last box and reached the vent, prising the grate off carefully and letting it fall to the floor after warning Dean to cover his ears. He wished their bag with the flashlight was on this side of the door instead of the crispy critter. But hey, sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Right? Taking a deep breath Sam pushed himself up and pulled the upper part of his body into the opening. It was a tight fit but he had room to breathe. He paused, waiting for the soft sound of Dean to hit him.

"Louder man I can't hear you."

Dean took it up a notch as he made his way round the room guided and supported by a hand on the wall.

"_And if you wanna leave take good care. I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear_.

_Cos a lot of nice things turn bad out there_."

Sam shimmied forward, squinting up ahead he waited a beat for his eyes to adjust to the poor light. He could make out a fork in the vent up ahead. One part went to the left, another to the right. Figuring the hallway to the room they started the fire in was to the right, he eased his way forward and headed in that direction. Small, confined spaces had never bothered him but he knew that too long in this vent and he was going to start having issues. Sam forced his mind to focus. Don't think about the walls or the lack of space, think about the room beyond, the door he needed to clear and open, the brother he needed to save. As Sam forced his body to contort to make the turn he paused and let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as Dean's singing made it's way to his ears. He had to hand it to his brother, he had one damn good voice.

"_Ooo baby baby it__'__s a wild world. It__'__s hard to get by just upon a smile girl. Ooo Baby baby it__'__s a wild world. I__'__ll always remember you, like a child girl_."

Sam had to smile as he imagined his brother propped against the wall, eyes closed and head back, singing for all he was worth. Whenever injured, scared or unsure, Dean would sing. No matter if it made a concussion worse or garnered him incredulous looks from people, he didn't care. It calmed him, that was all that mattered. And right now, it had the power to calm Sam. He forced his body further along the vent. Picturing the corridor and room in his mind. Closing his eyes Sam imagined he was crawling through those rooms. Judging the distance he needed to go.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So who wants to be trapped in the vent with Sam?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews! I see you guys are split between wanting to be in the vent with Sam and be in the room with Dean!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace walked with the brothers out to the Impala. Nicki grabbed her Aunt's hands to stop her wringing them. Any time the boys left Grace was always nervous but this time, even though they were only going to be gone a few hours, she felt even more worried. This time she knew they were actually after a creature, a thing that as far as she had been concerned was just a figment of someone's imagination. But when Sam had returned from the library the day before with the information they needed, and then had called someone called Bobby who told them how to kill it, well that just made Grace's head spin. Yes she was aware there were ghosts, vampires even. But monsters? Neither of the brothers spoke to Grace about the things they had hunted. All Sam would say was that they had saved a lot of people. Dean would simply smile and deflect Grace with a charming comment.

They were really off on a hunt. She gripped Nicki's hand tighter as the men climbed into the Impala.

"We'll be back in time for dinner." Said Dean from the open window. "You don't have to worry."

"Oh baby that's my job. So make sure you get home quick."

"Yes, please Dean, get home quick or Grace is going to drive me nuts!" Nicki smirked at her Aunt's shocked look and waved to the brothers as they pulled out of the lot. Dean stopped the car by the road, leaned out the window and shouted over.

"_Take this song and you__'__ll never be left all alone. Take me to your heart, feel me in your bones_."

"_Just one more night, and I__'__m coming off this long windy road. I__'__m on my way. Home sweet home_." Shouted Nicki in return.

Nicki smiled as Dean gunned the engine, Sam shaking his head and waving from his window as they drove away. Grace stared at her niece.

"What?

"You two are obsessed with that game you know."

"You're just jealous."

"_Tonight, tonight, I__'__m on my way, on my way, home sweet home_." Grace sang as she walked back to the motel.

"How the hell do you know that song?" Asked Nicki chasing after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

After what had seemed an eternity his shuffles through the vent became hollow sounding. The echo's alerting him to the fact he was no longer in the wall. That meant he was in the corridor. Turning down one of the side channels Sam smiled in relief as he came across another grating. He high-five himself as he gazed down and saw the fried gremlin lying across what was once a mound of boxes left in the room for disposal. It was hard to distinguish the creature from the charred remains but there it was. Dead and gone. Job done. Everybody happy. Simple. Yeah right. Sam craned his head to try to get a good look at the door, from what he could see the metal shelves that had housed the late boxes had fallen in front, blocking the door. Those shouldn't be so difficult to move. Now should they? All he had to do was get down, shift them, grab Dean and blaze.

Sam pushed hard against the grating and waited. He wasn't quite sure what he was waiting for , but in his minds eye the grating should have easily popped allowing him to roll his body forward to the floor below.

He pushed on the grating again.

Nothing.

Not even a complimentary shift.

Well, it was never just gonna be simple was it?

"Come on!" Sam pushed as hard as he could but still nothing. He dropped his head onto his outstretched arms and tried to breathe through the frustration. What to do? Ok, use your shining. Sam looked up with resolve in his eyes and gave it all his might. Earning him nothing more than a few stars dancing in front of his vision.

He gave one more shove before he remembered the cell phone in his pocket.

Rolling to the side Sam managed to cram his hand down to his pocket, fingering the phone out and into his palm. He held it in front of his face, barely daring to open his eyes, wishing for a little good luck.

No bars.

Wait.

One.

A second.

Ok! That was more than enough. Sam heard his shoulder joint pop in protest as he manoeuvred his other hand to press the speed dial.

It seemed to take forever as the ring tone buzzed in his ear. Sam impatiently tapped on the grating as he waited.

"Hello?" Came the sing song voice from the other end.

"Grace?"

"Oh hey honey, you boys done yet? I've got dinner all ready for you."

"Grace…"

"Oh don't worry baby, you'll get the biggest piece of steak."

"Grace!"

"Sam? What's wrong?" Grace braced a hand on the counter. The panic in the younger man's voice instantly raising all the hairs along the back of her neck. Nicki came into the room, the tone of her Aunt's voice causing the same affect in her.

"Grace, listen, we're kinda stuck. We need you to get someone to the factory in Billsbury, in the basement there's a door off of the main room, we're trapped in there and we need someone to get us out."

"Are you both ok?" Grace's tone instantly removed all ability Sam had to lie.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I'm ok."

"I swear I'm going to kill that brother of yours. Do I need Doc Jones on standby?"

"Yeah, you just might. I think he has a concussion."

"Ok Sam baby, don't worry. Help is on the way, we're gonna get you boys out of their and home safe so that I can kill Dean in peace."

"Sounds good to me, I won't have cell reception, I'm in a vent but I need to get back to Dean."

"Don't worry baby, we'll find you."

"Love you Grace."

"Love you more baby."

Sam hung up and realised the only way he could get back to his brother was by shimmying the way he came.

Backwards.

If he didn't have issues with small spaces before then this little journey was definitely testing his strength. It was one thing to head into the unknown, but a whole other thing to back out of it the wrong way. Slowly he pushed with his hands, lifting his feet slightly so that he slid back up to the main part of the vent. At the turn Sam found himself well and truly stuck, having to manoeuvre forwards and back in order to twist his body into the right opening. He silently thanked Jess and her insistence on their attending Yoga classes. She always told him that the body remembered the stretch and until now he hadn't believed her. Goes to show what he knew.

As he pushed himself backwards Sam ignored the ache building in his arms and the burn of the metal against his belly where his shirt had ridden up. Instead he listened out for Dean.

Nothing.

Pausing to catch his breath, Sam waited a beat longer before he heard the soft singing filtering up toward him. Thank god for small miracles. At least his hard headed brother was still conscious. That was something. As Sam inched closer toward the opening he could make out the words Dean was singing and couldn't help but laugh.

"_I wet my lips I thought I had it made, like valentino with a hand grenade. I made my move with my libido on, she circled once and then she dropped the bomb_."

Sam's laugh was short lived as he realised Dean sounded…..muffled. Something wasn't right. He forced through the burn in his limbs and made it back to the opening, hanging his legs out of the hole and hoping to find purchase on the boxes below. Sam risked a look down and saw Dean lying on his side, back to him, still singing but sounding drowsier and drowsier.

"_She got big guns pointed at my heart_." A deep intake of air. "_Bang bang shooting like a firing squad_." A pain filled moan. "_Big guns blew me away and I went down in flames_."

"Dean?"

"Sammy?"

"I'm right here man, I'm coming. Just hang on ok?"

"Uh huh."

Sam's feet finally landed on the boxes but he gave his weight over too quickly and grabbed back for the wall as the make shift steps fell to the floor. Sam landed heavily on top, the wind knocked from him. He lay for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Looking up at the vent he realised just how high up it really was. From his current angle it looked even smaller. Had he seen all this before then there was no way in hell he would have gone up into it. Yeah, right. Another moan from Dean brought him back. Slowly and carefully Sam untangled himself from the web of bubble wrap, plastic and cardboard, he hissed as he rolled one of the machinery parts from the boxes off of his arm. A deep gash instantly started bleeding, from his elbow to his wrist. Great. Now they were both bleeding.

"Dean?" Sam made his way around to sit in front of his brother. He was paler than before and had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. The pungent odour of fresh vomit made it's way into Sam's nostrils. He looked round to see where Dean had thrown up, nothing more than bile but to throw up with a raging headache and poor vision was more painful than being knocked out in the first place.

"You puked?"

"What gave it away?"

"It's ok man. Help is on the way."

"You opened the door?" Whispered Dean as he squinted up at Sam.

"Not quite."

"Not quite?"

"No, did manage to make a call though."

"Please tell me you called for help before you called a chat line."

"I called Grace." Sam helped Dean to roll his body onto Sam's legs. His head resting against Sam's thigh. "And then I called 1-800-WETLEGS. They say hi by the way."

"Funny."

"Grace is sending help man, we'll be out of here in no time."

"She's gonna kill me." Said Dean as he closed his eyes against another shot of pain around his skull.

"I think she just might. Hey, come on man, you got to stay awake."

"I know." Said Dean, still with his eyes closed.

"Ok, that's it." Sam removed himself from beneath his brother, stood and slowly lifted Dean from under his arm pits.

"Whoa man, what are you doing?" Dean closed his eyes as his head span. Thankfully Sam had pulled him up carefully enough for his vision to find it's way back level before another wave of nausea hit.

"We're gonna walk, you wanted to walk remember?"

"That was before."

"Before what?" Sam threw Dean's left arm over his shoulders, hooking his right hand into his brother's belt loop.

"Before…that." Dean gestured to a puddle of vomit. "And that." He gestured toward the puddle of bile.

"Gross man. Ok pick a song."

"You serious?"

Sam didn't answer, instead he slowly guided them across the room.

"Seriously man, we're doing laps?"

"Consider it punishment."

"For what?"

"Getting knocked out."

"Like I did that on purpose." Grumbled Dean.

Sam turned them around when they reached the wall and walked them back across the room to the door.

"Nice scenery here Sammy boy, so glad we took this walk."

"Shut up and start singing Dean."

"Dude, how the hell am I supposed to shut up AND sing?"

"Dean!"

"I mean that's just plain stupid. You sure you went to college buddy boy."

"Dean I swear if you don't pick a song I'm just gonna drop you right here and let you lay in your own vomit."

"Dude!" Dean looked up from his hunched stance to stare at Sam with a look of absolute hurt in his eyes that succeeded in making Sam smirk. "That's so evil. I'm gonna tell Grace on you."

"Yeah , well she isn't gonna do anything to me, she'll be too busy beating the crap outta you for getting hurt again."

"No she won't."

"No?"

"No."

Sam paused, knew Dean was baiting him, knew he should ignore him and just start singing his own song. Instead he bit the hook.

"Why not?"

"Cos I'm gonna tell her that I got hurt saving you from certain death."

"What? You wouldn't."

"Really?"

"That's just evil." Sam was about to say more when Dean doubled over as his legs gave way. Both brothers almost landing in the pool of bile.

"Hey, you ok?"

Dean nodded as he slowly straightened. His head dipped toward his chest as he forced his feet to shuffle forward.

"Don't feel so good."

"It's ok man, help is on the way."

"That's good."

"You still with me?"

"You see me going anywhere? Ok, as I was saying, I'm gonna tell Grace that you were in mortal danger and I swooped in and saved you."

"Swooped in?"

"Yep."

"As in.."

"On a rope."

"Like tarzan?"

"Damn right."

"You're mentally deranged you know that right?"

Dean smiled and tapped Sam's arm with his free hand.

"_Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves and no one will_."

Sam had to lean down to catch the words, Dean's voice almost nothing but a whisper.

"_Moon is full, never seems to change. Just labelled mentally deranged_."

Sam smirked but joined in nonetheless, the brothers singing softly as they made slow, unsteady progress across the room and back.

"_Dream the same thing every night, I see our freedom in my sight. No locked doors, no window__'__s barred. No things to make my brain seem scarred_. _Sleep my friend and you will see, that dream is my reality. They keep me locked up in this cage. Can__'__t they see it__'__s why my brain says rage_."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To those that went to see Steve Carlson last night, i hope he was good!! I can't wait for thursday!! I'll be singing along like a woman possessed!

So...? Who wants to help Sam walk Dean?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all again for you reviews! And for reading xxx Steve Carlson was awesome last night! I love that guy for taking time out to come across the pond and entertain us for a thursday night! LOL!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank drove carefully. He kept an eye on the road and an eye on the heavily pregnant girl sitting beside him. In all his years, all his bachelor years, he'd never had a pregnant girl in his care. Not that this one would allow herself to be in his care. Hank was pretty sure that if this girl had it her way she'd deliver that damn baby herself and be back in the diner within the hour.

That's when a panicked thought hit him.

"So ma'am, er, when are you due?"

"Don't worry Hank, I ain't gonna pop a sprog on your watch."

"Nicki!" Came a shocked voice from the back of Hank's beat up ol' car. He glanced up and smiled at the woman in his back seat. Grace was dressed in her Sunday best, as she dressed everyday. If anyone had glanced at the car as it passed they would have thought the vehicle held friends on their way to dinner.

His relief when Nicki had called him at his brother's, where he was staying while in town, was short lived. Yes her friends had killed the gremlin. No it wouldn't be coming back. Yes he could go back to work safe in the knowledge that all he had to worry about were deadlines on the new contract. Would he mind giving them a little ride out to the factory? Oh no reason. Just her friends were trapped in the room next to where they'd torched the creature and they needed a little help getting out.

So here he was, driving a very agitated Grace and worried Nicki back to the factory he hoped was now clear of all things evil. Well, almost all things. Hank vaguely wondered if Nicki's friends could take care of Alan the manager with no brains.

Hank took the turn toward the factory, the road leading to the large structure in the distance was deserted thanks to the closure. Hopefully that would all change once they realised that the machinery was fine and not to blame. He slowed the car as he neared the entrance to the large, grey building. Parking by the main entrance, Hank led the women inside. His attempt to take Nicki by the elbow earning him one hell of a dirty look from the young woman.

They made their way to the stairs that led down to the basement level. The factory had been built on a hill, the basement accessible from the stairs they were currently descending and also the back entrance where the garbage was collected and deliveries made.

As they turned the corner into the hallway that led to the main room in the basement their senses were assaulted by residual smoke and the smell of burnt animal. The debris that littered the floor easily stepped around until they found their way to the remains of the gremlin and the barricaded door to the storage room that held the Winchesters. As they past the charred remains of the creature Hank took a moment to kick it clean across the room where it turned to ash as it hit the far wall.

"Nice shot." Nicki said as she stepped through the path Hank had cleared. She raised her fist to the door, giving three loud hits while Grace shouted for Sam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam had to admit it. He was exhausted. His arm was killing him and Dean had pretty much given over all his weight and was being dragged across the room.

But he was still awake. So for that Sam couldn't have been more thankful.

Sam tried to listen to the soft words Dean was still singing. But his brother's voice was below a whisper. His head hung low and the arm not around Sam's shoulders swung loosely at his side.

"Ok man, why don't we sit."

Dean gave a relieved sigh and in a stronger voice than Sam thought possible said "Thank god."

As Sam lowered him to the floor below the vent Dean caught a flash of red in his swimming vision.

"Sam? You bleeding man?"

Sam looked down and realised his gash was deeper than he first thought, his arm still bleeding freely. The blood made a lazy trail down his skin. "Huh."

"Huh?"

"Didn't realise it was still bleeding."

"How'd you do that?"

Sam marvelled at how quickly Dean could bring himself to focus when it came to his younger brother's well being.

"When the boxes fell."

Dean looked up Sam, they sat shoulder to shoulder but from his slight height disadvantage and the fact he was slumped he found he had to crane his neck to look his brother in the eye.

"What boxes?"

Sam gazed down, concern in his eyes.

"The boxes I used to climb up to the vent." He gestured upwards with his thumb, Dean's eyes started to follow but he quickly thought better of it.

Sam waited for realisation to make it's way into Dean's gaze.

"You remember Dean?"

Dean frowned as he tried to get his brain to sit still in his skull long enough for the pain to recede so that he could concentrate. Sam fell? On boxes? Sam cut himself.

"You're hurt, we need to wrap that."

Dean began attempting to pull his over shirt from his body, stopping only when Sam's hands held his still.

"I'm ok."

"You're bleeding."

"So are you. Help is on the way. There's not much we can do about it so will you please just stop and sit still."

"Since when did you get all authoritative and bossy?"

"Since now."

"Oh really." Smirked Dean.

"Really." Smiled Sam.

They sat, side by side. Shoulder to shoulder. Both waiting for the two people in the world who they allowed to know them, to come and save them from this mess. Both brothers longed for the love and care of Grace and Nicki. Both brothers daydreamed of being back home at the motel, eating a feast fit for kings while resting and healing in the warm glow of Grace's love and Nicki's care.

Sam allowed his mind to wander back to previous visits, to their first meeting. It all seemed so long ago but it was only four years they'd known them. Four short years and within that space of time they'd found home. Funny how things work out that way. The road least travels brings you to the place you need to be if you have the courage to walk it.

He was brought from his musings by a sudden weight against his shoulder. Dean's head slumped against Sam, his breathing slow and steady.

"Dean? No, no man come on, you gotta stay awake." Sam pulled Dean forward and shook him, again and again until slits of green appeared and stared up at him in bewilderment.

"You know where you are?"

Dean frowned and tried to rub his eyes but Sam's hands were in the way and still fisted in his shirt, keeping him upright.

"Do. You. Know. Where. You. Are."

Dean sighed heavily and almost lost consciousness when he forgot that rolling your eyes at your little brother when you were suffering the effects of a nasty concussion was pretty much a no no.

"Not. Friggin. Disney. Land. That's. For. Sure."

"You scared me."

"Dude get off me, I'm ok."

"Sure?"

"Ok, well maybe it's getting harder to stay awake."

"Time to carry on the game."

"Man, please. Just leave me alone."

"You'll fall asleep."

"No I won't." Pouted Dean. He knew he would though, he had to admit that the idea of just closing his eyes right now was heaven to him.

"Your turn Dean, come on."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_You__'__re living on the edge. Don__'__t know wrong from right_."

Sam sat, puzzled.

Dean smiled and nudged him with his elbow.

"If you don't know this one it means you have to wash the car for a month."

"What? How is that fair. You can't just add rules to the game Dean."

"Sure I can."

"Oh yeah? And what gives you that right?"

"I'm the older brother."

Sam sat waiting for a better reason, then realising he wasn't going to get one decided he needed to make some rules of his own.

"Ok, you give me one more line, and if I get it right, you have to get the food for a month."

"You mean I lose you as my personal slave?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"_They__'__re breathing down your neck_."

"That's it?"

"That's all you're getting Sammy boy."

Sam sat saying the lines over and over in his mind. He knew he should know this. It seemed so familiar, so close. Right there on the tip of his tongue. As the thought began to surface and makes it's way across the expanse of his mind toward him Sam suddenly sat bolt upright. He was sure he'd heard something. At Sam's movement Dean attempted to sit, grabbing Sam's arm for leverage.

"Sam?"

"You hear that?"

"All I hear is ringing in my ears dude."

"I heard a noise outside."

The brothers sat, each holding their breath as they waited for a sign, any sign.

A sudden knocking on the door brought Sam to his feet.

"I heard that man." Dean said as he tried to stand.

"Stay there." Sam commanded. Dean began to protest but realised he was more of a hindrance right now than a help.

"Hello?"

"SAM!" It was muffled, it was barely audible through the door. But it was unmistakeably Grace.

Sam banged his fist three times against the door, receiving three bangs back in return.

"Sam?" Dean leveraged himself up against the wall. Standing on unsure feet he made no attempt to move. Just stood looking at his brother with a hopeful expression.

"Grace."

"Thank god." And with that Dean allowed his knees to buckle.

TBC.

---------------------------------------------

Help had to come sooner or later! Who wants to help tend to the owies?


	7. Chapter 7

Am so sorry i haven't replied to your reviews! Am having to use a different computer thanks to a leak in my home thats meant i had to move in with my Mum!

I love each review you send and treasure them so thank you so much!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean honey?"

In his mind he was laying in bed, after a night of hot passion. In his mind he was in a girl's bedroom, about to be woken to indulge in another round of gymnastics.

But reality had a different idea.

"Dean honey? Baby I need you to open your eyes for me. Ok? You need to stay awake."

Dean turned his head away from the voice, vaguely aware that he'd turned his head in the direction of another voice, a deeper voice. One he had no choice but to obey.

"Dude open your eyes. Now."

Slowly, ever so slowly, he prised open his protesting eyelids. The light from the small bulb ahead assaulting his vision and causing the pain in his head to multiply ten fold.

"Arrgghhh." Dean tried to roll away from the light, to close his eyes and go back to the happy place in his mind. Sam however had other ideas.

"Dean? Man, lay still. Open your eyes. That's it. Just lay still and give yourself a minute. Ok?"

Dean spoke on an exhale of breath. "Where?"

Sam frowned but was stopped from answering by Grace.

"You tell us baby."

Dean scrunched up his face as he searched Sam's eyes for an answer. And then it hit him.

Gremlin. Fire. Storage room. Major vomit inducing concussion. Yep, got it all.

"Crap."

"I think he remembers now Sam."

"Yep, I think so Grace." Smiled Sam in relief. "You ready to get out of here bro?"

"Mmm mm."

Grace stepped back to allow Hank to assist Sam. Dean frowned up at the heavy set man with the kind eyes and round face.

"Hank." He offered.

"Nice to meet you Hank, I'm Dean." He replied.

"Well Dean, sorry about your head and all, but thank you for getting rid of that thing out there."

"No problem Hank."

Between Hank and Sam they got Dean to his feet. Each taking an arm as they made slow progress out of the room. Both brothers mentally giving the room the finger as they crossed the threshold.

Dean allowed Sam to lower him into the passenger seat of the Impala. Grace and Nicki getting in the back once they'd said their goodbyes to Hank. Dean couldn't help but like the guy. He'd said nothing but 'Sorry' and 'Thank you' the whole way to the cars. Even as he was saying goodbye he seemed so grateful. It wasn't every time that they came across that kind of person. So when they did Dean liked to savour the moment. Although it was difficult to savour this particular moment seeing how his headache had reached an all time high due to his being upright for so long. He just wanted home, a nice cup of coffee and Grace's mothering.

"Ready to go home Dean?"

"Hell yes Sammy. Drive." Dean gestured in the direction he was pretty sure the motel was in.

"Not yet Sam, you need to head to Doc Jones's clinic. You boys need checking out first."

Dean sighed heavily. "Ah man."

"Doc Jones's it is then."

Sam pulled away from the factory, watching it recede in his wing mirror. That was one hunt he wasn't going to miss. Although it was kinda cool to have hunted a Gremlin of all things. He began singing softly as he took the turn onto the main road between the two towns.

"_You__'__re living on the edge. Don__'__t know wrong from right_. _They__'__re breathing down your neck_."

Nicki heard his words, smiled, and when Sam failed to continue she finished the line for him. "_You__'__re running out of lives. Here comes the razors edge_."

Sam looked into his rear view in shock. "That's what that song is?"

"Oh Sam, you mean to tell me you didn't know that song?"

"Shut up Nicki."

"So easy Sam."

"That's my girl." Said Dean drowsily from the passenger seat.

XXXXXXXXX

Doc Jones had decided a year ago that he was going to retire. Knowing that his town and the ones surrounding it were in desperate need of a clinic, he put together all his money and managed to convince some local business people , Grace included, to invest in a state of the art Medical Clinic that could easily handle any form of emergency. Well, that was his plan anyway. They were still slowly building toward 'State of the art'. One piece of equipment at a time. He'd retired for a full month before his boredom and overwhelming need to fuss and interfere sent him straight back into the medical profession. With another Doctor on board though it was easy to split the patients and still have time to tend his garden.

As the Impala rounded the corner the noise from her engine filtered through the open window of Doc Jones's office. He knew instantly who it was. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Knowing that no amount of lecturing could keep those two out of trouble he'd long ago conceded to treat and care for them. And on the advice of Grace, ask as few questions as possible.

Coming out of the entrance he saw Sam driving and called back toward his part time Nurse Sharon. She was a kind, gentle soul who cared for others selflessly and whole heartedly.

"Yes Doctor?"

"It's Dean, can you get exam room one ready?."

"On it right now." Sharon rushed back into the clinic to make ready the room.

"Evening Robert."

"Evening Grace. What's it this time?" Asked Doc Jones as he made his way to the passenger side of the Impala.

"Well Dean is sporting himself a lovely shade of concussion while Sam is fashioning himself a gorgeous bleeding gash."

"Oh! I hear they're all the rage in france."

"Very funny." Said Sam as he made his way to help Dean from the car.

"Well Sam, that arm is going to need stitches."

"It's ok, honestly, Dean is worse."

"Are you a Doctor Sam?" Asked Doc Jones patiently.

Sam should have been wary, instead he tiredly replied, "No."

"Well then, leave the diagnosis to the professional please."

Dean sniggered as Sam slung his arm across his shoulders. "Dude you got told off."

"Don't get me started on you Dean, this isn't the first time I've had to stitch you up."

Dean frowned but wisely kept silent as they made their way into the clinic. He pushed away from Sam as his eyes fell on the bed in the centre of the room. Sharon helped him lay down. The relief was audible as he ignored the hard mattress and focused on the fact he was finally laying down.

The flick of the light above his head sent daggers of pain into his skull. The Doctor kept his hand firmly on Dean's chest to prevent him jack knifing into a sitting position, or more than likely attempting to roll off the bed and away from the light.

"Ok Dean, its ok. Just breathe through the pain. I need to check your pupils so you're going to have to open your eyes."

Dean shook his head slowly.

"You feel like you'll vomit if you do?"

A careful nod.

"Ok Dean. Sharon would you grab the basin please? Dean? I'm going to raise the bed slightly so you can hold the basin. But I need to look at your eyes ok?"

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, allowing them to raise him to a semi sitting position. Doc Jones carefully opened first one eye, then the other. Standing back as Dean wretched into the basin. Sam stood worriedly at the door chewing on a nail. Grace and Nicki behind him.

"Nicki?"

"Yes Doc?"

"I want you to go and sit in the waiting room. And before you protest I can see already that your legs are in pain and that you're tired, so go, sit. And when you feel a bit better why don't you make us all some coffee?"

Everyone in the room, including Dean, held their breath as to the response the poor Doctor was going to get.

"Ok." Said Nicki happily as she turned to go take the weight off her feet.

The silence in the room was broken only by the collective mouths of Sam, Dean, Grace and Sharon all closing at the same time.

"How the hell do you get away with that Robert?"

"Away with what Grace?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Sharon? I'll be fine in here, why don't you take Sam and get that gash on his arm seen to?"

"No problem Doctor, come on Sam." Sharon attempted to lead the younger man from the room but he protested.

"Sam." Doc Jones approached the worried brother with compassion but authority. "Dean is going to be ok, you did a good job of keeping him awake. I'm just going to administer a few tests so why don't you go get cleaned up? Ok."

Sam nodded as Sharon lead him from the room.

Forty minutes later Grace, Sam and Nicki were sat in the waiting room. All savouring the taste of the amazing coffee that only Sharon could make perfectly. It was a known fact and one that kept Nicki trying again and again to get Sharon to work part time at the diner.

"Now Nicki come on, you know I have my church work as well, I'm not made of time."

"I know Sharon, but soon I'm not going to be able to work and I need you." Nicki pouted and raised her eyebrows.

Sharon smirked. "Girl that look will never, ever, work on me and you know it."

"Yeah, well, you can't stop a girl from trying."

"And I do love you for that sweetheart."

Doc Jones wiped the blood from his hands as he came into the waiting room. Four sets of concerned eyes begging him for information.

"He's going to be fine."

The tension in the room disappeared as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"He's got one hell of a headache, nausea that will probably last a few days and one pretty set of stitches to the back of his head. But he'll be fine. You did good Sam. I would suggest keeping him here overnight, the night nurse can wake him every two hours."

Doc Jones held his hand up to silence the protests he knew would be coming.

"But seeing how there's three of you I'm sure you can divide the next twelve hours up and wake him in shifts."

"So he can come home?" Asked Grace as she stood.

"He can go home." Smiled the Doctor.

TBC.

------------------------------------------------

So who wants to take the boys home?


	8. Chapter 8

Well this story is winding down now, just one more chapter after this (and then of course the list of songs used!) Again i can't thank you all enough for your encouragement! There are so many good friends here and i treasure you all x

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First name?"

"Jack"

"Surname?"

"Daniels."

"Where are we?"

"Well if you weren't in love with another man and pregnant we'd be in heaven right now."

Nicki smiled and left the room. Two hours later Grace peered around the door, smiled and made her way toward the bed.

"Name?"

"Jim Beam."

"Name?"

"Fox Moulder."

"For gods sake! NAME?"

"Are you about to hit an injured man?"

Around midday Sam made his way into the room, he held in his hands two steaming cups of coffee. He set one down beside Dean's head, sitting carefully on the side of the bed by his brother's hip he began to waft the aroma toward Dean's nose. Cracks of green appeared slowly, followed by a deep inhale. The corners of Dean's mouth quirking as he gazed at the mug.

"Name?"

"Sam, I'm fine." Dean began to reach for the mug when his brother stopped him.

"Answer the questions first." Dean looked up as his brother with frustration in his eyes.

"Go on then."

"Name?"

"Clark Kent."

"Where are we?"

"Krypton."

"What year is it?"

"The last year you'll be able to walk straight unless you let me at that coffee."

Sam laughed as he helped Dean sit up slightly in order to drink. He smiled as Dean closed his eyes and savoured the taste.

"Man I missed coffee."

"Dude we were gone less than a day."

"Yeah, well, it was too long without coffee."

"You do know you didn't answer one of those questions, all night, with the right answer."

"Well I told you all I was fine. Don't see why we had to go through all that anyway."

"Perhaps because you almost fell out of the car when we got back? Or maybe because you couldn't walk with your head upright without retching? Or maybe it was because Doc Jones said that although you were ok to go home you still had a pretty nasty concussion and if we thought you were acting strange to bring you right back to the clinic. How he thought we could tell you were acting strange though I have no idea."

"You done?"

"No, not yet. But I'll give you a break to finish your coffee."

Dean smiled at his brother as he raised the mug to his lips. A slow growl made it's way from his stomach to Sam's ears.

"You hungry Dean?"

"Yeah, actually I am." Dean put the mug down and started to pull the covers from his body.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Asked Sam as he stopped his brother's movements with a firm hand.

"Dude! I'm going to get food."

"Let me go and bring it to you."

"God damn it Sam I can make it to the kitchen."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Dean pulled the covers back and sat up, the second he was upright his world tilted and he was hit by a wave of vertigo. He reached out blindly for anything to hold onto as he rode the rollercoaster and breathed out in relief as he felt Sam steady him and help him lay back down.

"So, as I was saying before. Doc Jones let you go home but gave us strict instructions. One being that you stay in bed for at least today and that you only get up to go to the bathroom."

"You're loving this aren't you?"

Sam smiled, patted Dean's knee and stood.

"I'll be back in a minute with some food. Don't …"

"Move, yeah yeah I got it. Now go, I need feeding."

In the kitchen Grace busied herself making cookies. Each time the brothers came to visit she made sure she had a batch ready for them. Between baking the cookies she'd also managed to do their washing, iron their clothes and put a chicken in to roast. Grace leaned back against the counter and savoured the smell of home in her kitchen. Nothing made her feel more happy than having people to look after. With Nicki and Jason, Dean and Sam, Grace knew her family was whole in her heart. It was as though she'd been missing something she never knew she'd needed. When Nicki had come to her, so in need of guidance and love, Grace had opened her arms and welcomed her home. The same with the brothers. It was all she needed to be balanced. All she needed to know was that they were close, they were well and they were loved. And in return? She'd never felt so needed and so complete. So loved and adored. From each she received constant reassurance of their feelings for her. It was in the little things, the smiles and the hands on the shoulder, palm in her palm. The glint in their eyes and the sound of their laughter. The culmination of everything spelling only one word. One word that meant everything to them all, that was treasured and protected. Sacred and holy. One word: Family.

Grace began humming as she pulled the chicken out to add her special barbeque sauce, spreading the thick glaze across the surface of the crispy bird. Her humming turned into gentle singing as she put the bird back in the oven and pulled out all she'd need to make the sandwiches for lunch.

"_All these dreams and all these plans, I built them all with these two hands. Everything, I've realized my dreams. The city lights shine down and they blind me sometimes. But through it all , I was lost but I found my way. So tell me what you want. Cause I would give you anything. Tell me what you need and I'll go get it. I'd give up all these dreams.  
To have you in my arms right now. I'd give up everything and I'd forget it"_

"Grace?" Inquired Sam as he entered the room. "What are you singing."

Grace cleared her throat. "Nothing baby, you hungry?"

"With the smell of that chicken, yeah!"

"Well, that's for later. Sandwiches for now?"

"Sounds perfect. Dean's hungry too."

Grace beamed up at Sam. " Well that's the best news I've heard all day."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So who wants the Winchesters in their arms right now?


	9. Chapter 9

So here it is, we've come to the end. I always dread the last posting because sharing stories with you all is always so rewarding. I don't want the ride to end! But end it must. I'll post the answers to the lyrics after this chapter for those of you that have been playing the game. Please let me know how you did!!

I can't thank you all enough for your continued support of my writing and for coming along on these little adventures with me. xxxx Once the clones are finished one of each brother will be winging their way to you!

And now, on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the third day Grace allowed Dean to leave his room. It had taken all their patience to not tie him to the bed. But using her charm and mothering Grace had been able to persuade him that one more day sleeping in a warm bed would do him wonders and allow her to look after him. Because she did worry so. And she missed them. And no Dean, the pout isn't forced, it's natural baby so please make an old woman's dreams come true and allow her to look after the poor hero who saved all those people from that thing. Grace had gestured in the air and Dean had melted, powerless to her charm. He was always torn inside between standing on his own two feet, (albeit unsteady feet at the moment) and giving in to the overwhelming need and desire within him to be looked after by Grace. Sam sniggered, knowing full well the battle that raged within, and also knowing that with Grace, Dean always gave in. It was something he'd allowed himself, something Sam was proud he accepted.

It was something they both had needed and craved.

Dean accepted Sam's help in walking toward the main house, the couch his goal. Sam kept his left hand on the small of his brother's back, his right holding onto Dean's elbow as Nicki led them to where Grace waited in the living room.

Dean was able to walk, able to stand and sit without the nausea and vertigo assaulting him, but walking straight was still a bit of an issue thanks to the headache he was still carrying with him. He walked slowly, trying to hold as much of his weight as possible but knowing it was Sam who was stopping him walking at an angle, slipping off the curb and doing a face plant to the floor. He kept his eyes trained on Nicki. Using her as a balancing rod.

"Nicki?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"You know you're waddling right?"

"What?"

"Like a duck sweetheart."

"I am not!" Nicki stopped and turned, facing Dean with a look of fire in her eyes. She looked at Sam for support but dropped her mouth open when he smiled apologetically and nodded.

"It's true Nick, you're waddling like a duck."

"I think I would know if I was walking like that and I assure you I am not!"

"Ok." Both brothers said simultaneously.

Nicki turned and carried on toward the main house, ignoring the quacking sounds being made behind her.

Sam carefully lowered Dean to the couch, smirking as his brother tried to hide the look of relief on his face. Grace patted the cushion and Dean slowly swung his legs up and allowed Grace to pile the cushions behind him.

"Comfortable baby?"

"Couldn't be better." Dean gave Grace his full smile and watched as she melted. No matter how long they'd known each other he could still floor her with that smile.

Nicki carefully sat on the couch by Dean's feet. Her legs apart as she tried to get comfortable.

"Nicki I know you're not a girlie girl, but could you please at least sit like a lady."

Nicki held up a finger to Dean.

"Now that's just rude."

"I wish I could get comfortable. I swear man everything aches and nothing sits right. I can't even keep my legs together."

"I think that's what got you into this mess in the first place."

Nicki took a swipe at Dean's legs and then turned to glare at Sam who sat sniggering opposite the two.

"You can both laugh, but next time you come here, you're changing the baby."

"No way." Dean held up his hands. "I'm the fun playful Uncle. Sam here is the hands on helping Uncle."

"You afraid of baby goo Dean?" Asked Sam.

"Baby goo?"

Sam blushed as he tried to explain. "It's what Jessica always called it when she changed her friend Jen's baby. And it's what it is."

This time it was Nicki's turn to snigger. She finally got comfortable and settled into the couch. Dean stretched out his left leg, laying it onto Nicki's knee. She gently placed her hand on his ankle.

"Ok boys, I got one for you. Ready?"

"One what?" Asked Sam.

"Song."

"Oh come on are we still playing that?"

"You afraid Sammy?" Asked Dean.

"No." Pouted Sam.

"Cos if you get this one right I'll let you off of cleaning my car for the next month."

Sam sat quietly, waiting for Nicki to speak.

"_I heard the news, they told me on a Sunday. Opened my eyes, the skies they turned to grey. I count the years, they roll so slowly by me. Wish I could see you again._"

Dean sat chewing a lip. The silence in the room broken only by Sam humming softly. Suddenly he sat upright.

"_It's so lonely there. So lonely. When I was young my daddy always taught me. To speak the truth and never tell lies. Now that I'm old and no one ever told me. The life you live, the truth you can disguise_."

"Way to go Sam!" Shouted Nicki as she applauded.

"How the hell did you know that one?"

"Well Dean, knowing how anal you are with the car was enough motivation for me to remember."

"Dude! I am so not anal."

"Yeah Dean, you are. Ok, my turn. Ready?"

Nicki and Dean both nodded, giving Sam their full attention.

"_Mama, tell your children not to go, down to the city, where the desperate people go.  
And mama, don't let them stray. They won't find, peace of mind, in such a lonely place.  
Wannabes and losers, all trying to get a break_"

Nicki sat staring at Sam, using all her mental power, which she had to admit had been slightly hindered by the baby inside her. She desperately tried to see inside his mind, to hear the music. No way was she going to loose. Nah uh. No way.

Dean frowned, realised that hurt his head and pouted instead. He looked around the room. He could hear the tune in his head but the rest of the words were muffled and just beyond his ears. He felt the name on the tip of his tongue. He knew it. He knew he knew it.

Sam smirked at them both, amazed that neither had fallen unconscious from the effort it was taking to remember the next lines. Grace came back into the room with a tray of coffee and a stack of cookies.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh." Said Sam. "They're trying to concentrate."

"Should I warn Doc Jones to expect more concussions?"

"You know we're in the room right?" Nicki said, not bothering to hide the frustration in her voice.

Dean began humming, his voice slowly getting louder as the melody made it's way through the ether and into his heart. Grace stopped flicking through her magazine. Nicki stopped her frustrated thoughts and Sam smiled , watching the women and realising they'd never heard his brother sing. Which was the whole reason he'd picked that song. He knew Dean loved to sing it whenever he played it in the car. He'd lost the cassette tape years ago, but Sam checked every store at every city they passed through, trying to find a replacement for his brother. So far he'd come up short. Why Dean couldn't put a CD player in the Impala he never knew.

The humming became words, the words becoming clearer as Dean's heart remembered. For a moment he forgot where he was and let his voice carry.

"_They don't give a damn, they'll do whatever it takes. If they climb the ladder, they get to play for higher stakes. That's why there's low life in high places. Mama, things have changed since you were young. When you scream, in the dead of night, now no one ever comes. And a poor man, he's cast as the villain and a thief. See him down on the street, begging for enough to eat. Waiting on the corner, I saw her waiting for the man. When the limo pulled up I saw what was changing hands. I should've tried to warn her, and make her understand. There is low life in high places. There is low life, like you never even knew. There is low life, and it lives in me and you. But we don't all let it through."_

Dean's eyes were cast downward, his slow realisation that he'd just sung to them all making a blush creep up his neck and warm his face. He cleared his throat and smiled as he looked up.

"So." Began Nicki. "You know that one then?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Yeah, seems so."

"Honey? You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks Grace."

"Ok Dean." Nicki patted his ankle. "Your turn."

"Okay, lets see if Sam can get this. "_So you're going drinking tonight, it's party time, gonna turn bad to maybe."_

"How the hell am I supposed to get that Dean?"

"Well, you're supposed to be smart."

"And that means I should know that song?"

"Damn right it does."

"I choose Nicki to answer for me."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, you add rules? Well I can add them too."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"BOYS!" Grace threw her hands up in despair.

"Aunt Grace, let me end this. _So you're gonna paint the town red, it's party time,  
gonna turn bad to maybe, blackout in the red room. _Sam I'm surprised at you, not knowing that song."

"Are you serious?"

Nicki didn't bother answering, instead she stuck out her tongue to him.

"Nice and mature Nick."

Grace leaned forward. "Do that again."

"What?" Asked Nicki.

"Stick out your tongue." Grace knew what she had seen, but she just needed to see it again to make sure she wasn't imaging it.

"What?" Asked Nicki as innocently as she could.

"Sweetheart Grace saw it." Said Dean as he smiled smugly at her. "Might as well own up."

Nicki sighed but stuck out her tongue again. The flash of silver that ran through the middle causing Grace to gasp.

"Holy shit Nicki that must have hurt!"

All three sets of eyes turned to Grace. She looked at them bewildered before she realised what she'd said.

"Swearing is wrong, unless of course you find out your niece has a tongue piercing. Then it's completely acceptable."

"Ok, my turn." Said Sam as he sat forward, rubbing his hands together. Nicki winked at him, silently thanking him for saving her from an interrogation that she wasn't entirely sure she'd avoided.

"If none of you get this one, then I get sole ownership of the remote, all meal choices and I get to drive the Impala when we leave."

Dean frowned but stayed silent. Sam cleared his throat and began to speak.

"_It's easier not to be wise and measure these things by your brains. I sank into Eden with you alone in the church by and by._"

"You not gonna give us anymore than that buddy boy?"

"No brother, that's all you get."

For once in the house silence took over . Even when it was just Grace on her own there were people coming and going, the noise of a radio somewhere, children playing outside or the sound of laughter from the garage across the street. Rarely was there complete silence. Sam smiled as he sat back. Crossed his arms and allowed his body to sink into the couch. He looked around the room at the perplexed faces before him. Each one allowing their eyes to travel in search of inspiration. He allowed the love in the room to warm him from within, and the smug smile of his impending victory to shine through him as he mocked them from across the room.

His brother looked so comfortable, so relaxed. One leg bent up against the back of the couch, the other stretched out on Nicki, her hand making small circles across his ankle. Grace sat on the chair next to Nicki, her hand on her niece's shoulder, making her own small circles with her thumb. Each oblivious to the contact yet all so sub-consciously aware that it was needed. Sam knew that all he had to do was sit by either of them to receive the same attention. Although, he was pretty sure Dean's attention would be a cuff upside his head for making him think so hard. He chose to sit across from them, to savour the moment. To lock the memory away for later use when he was back out on the road with Dean. When they were miles away and hunting the horrors of the world that kept true peace away.

Grace suddenly clicked her fingers and smiled, she began to sing. Instead of starting out slowly and quietly as Dean had, she simply launched into the song, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as her voice filled the room.

"_I'll read to you here, save your eyes, you'll need them, your boat is at sea, your anchor is up, you've been swept away and the greatest of teachers won't hesitate to leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate. I alone love you. I alone tempt you. I alone love you. Fear is not the end of this."_

Sam smiled then, smiled fully and from the heart. Somehow he'd known she would know that song.

"Friggin Hell Grace!"

"Are you shitting me Aunt Grace?! You knew that?!"

"Dean! Nicki! What have I told you two about swearing?"

Fin.

---------------------------------------------------

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic, and those that have only read...can i tempt you to drop a line?

Until the next time i feel Dean needs a good bashing...take care xxx


	10. The Answers

Song Order:

Battle of Evermore : Led Zeppelin

Fire and Water : Free

Livin on a prayer : Bon Jovi

Another Number : Jason Manns

Girl like that : Matchbox 20

Never Surrender : Triumph

Rock Fever : Rainbow

You give love a bad name : Bon Jovi

No Excuses : Alice in Chains

All Night Thing : Temple of the Dog

What you give : Tesla

Wild World : Mr Big (Cat Stevens)

Home sweet home : Motley Crue

Big Guns : Skid Row

Welcome Home (Sanitarium) : Metallica

Razors Edge : AC/DC

Mountain : Good Charlotte

Cry No More : Arcade

Low life in high places: Thunder

Blackout in the red room : Love/Hate

I Alone : Live

So how'd ya do?


End file.
